The Twilight Twenty Five: Round Two
by Vi0lentSerenity
Summary: A variety of one-hundred word drabbles written for The Twilight Twenty-Five. Genres, POV's and pairings will vary.
1. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Only just becoming aware of my breaths as they filter through my body, I found my way back to reality. The visions were too quick to hold down; nothing more than snap shots of a world I no longer belonged to. Unable to protect myself from psychotic patients or be of any help with chores, I'm kept behind locked doors.

The enlarged crack in the wall allows me just enough to know my surroundings - an empty room with a bed for company. Familial ties were a distant memory.

I'm fine here though, barely conscious enough to notice my solitude.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.

To find out more about The Twilight 25 please visit: **http://thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com**


	2. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Apathy  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

There isn't much of me here. The decades have bled into one another and I have lost all interest. The stages of acceptance didn't seem to linger long but, even a perfect mind has a way of distorting time.

So I find myself existing _here_, unable to distinguish the difference between suppression and sheer absence of anything resembling my own emotions.

I could borrow from those around me, or push this state of merely existing onto them but even that is more than I am willing to give.

Instead I just remain indifferent because I cannot bring myself to care.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Awe  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: JasperxAlice  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

I felt you before I saw you, before I knew your scent, before I memorized the feel of your touch.

In the pure mix of the human chaos and through the burning hunger, there you stood as I sat. You were clean and pure, soft and smiling, absolute and expansive in all your energy. It scared me, _still_ scares me.

Your presence drove me to wonder, to question all I knew, further stilling me into alarm. I couldn't interpret it but I knew that I was to be consumed.

Before you spoke, you held me in between surprise and fear.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

What the hell is so special about _her_?

She moved in without warning, not even Alice saw her coming. Though his affection is not what I want, her presence remained everywhere; seeping in, hitting me sharp and unpleasant. She offered nothing in the way of beauty or grace and yet they willingly allowed the ruin she could bring.

As if her human body wasn't weak enough, she couldn't even defend herself against the simplest of snaps. Where was my defense when I shared a heartbeat? Who was she to so quickly bring down my house of cards?

She was _nothing_.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	5. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bound  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Whoever you want  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

The steel holds cold and hard, unforgiving against my impatient wrists. My hands are fastened above my head, held to a headboard that creaks with every pull and my eyes are blinded by the tie chosen in morning's light.

My skin sparks as senses become overloaded at fresh, soft sucking; invoking an involuntary jerk of hips and legs held to bedposts with something of round, restrictive flexibility.

Light laughter reverberates in waves, blending with the long, low moan that escapes from my lips.

The focus provided is all I need as I trust you will carry me through to release.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	6. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Collide  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

The differences between human smells had faded into the background decades ago, much like the constant hum of surrounding thoughts. I had forgotten what it was to fight the urge until her scent laid siege to my senses.

Trapped beneath skin it still assaulted me. Each beat, each breath, only further pushed against my limits as fingers turned into themselves, fisting in protest. My jaw snapped shut, as if grinding my teeth could somehow rein me in.

Sideswiping all sense and striking the internal monster alert; no amount of halting the airflow through this body would stop this sweetened thirst.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	7. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Comfort  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

There was warmth here, despite the memory of the cold contrast; the familiar safety of being locked in his arms. I'll absorb each second that he lets me have him, because I'm certain this isn't real. He's always there when I close my eyes and lose reality.

In this quiet, though, the ache is eased and the memory of him is all I can feel.

Flowing in tune with the octave of his voice, in the vibrations of his touch, I recognize that this relief is only temporary. But here, now, I am soothed in the presence of his memory.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	8. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Dark  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: JasperxMaria  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Her presence was as empowering as the oceanic meaning of her name; her power and beauty so godly it only figured she could bring you into a life anew. But kindness was not her purpose here, and you'll find no purity in her tracks.

I was swept up in her wake, pulled under by her constant need for victory, for violence, it fed my need. She awed me at first but, as I grew into my own, I saw her for what she was, for what she has turned me into.

A monster in pursuit of constant death and destruction.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	9. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Earnest  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

The possible outcome of this conversation stood at the forefront of his mind. She could send him away with a single word and that was something he simply could not allow. Their last real conversation showed just how little faith she had in his words, in her power over him.

Each sentence he spoke was punctuated with complete sincere decisiveness.

The hesitance lingered in her eyes as he poured out everything he had. Eyes set and mouth fixed, the air hung heavy as they both took the time to absorb the truths spoken, the thoughts and feelings that were revealed.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	10. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Fragments  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

It was only through the spider web wound that I could go back to that moment that fractured my connection to him.

Would I be able to revisit it so perfectly when the mark faded with time? Or would I forever remember the shape of every piece of shattered glass as it was removed from my open skin?

The smell of my blood being washed away by bleach came in phantom waves of nausea that only took me to the next memory of his pure detachment and the clean break that amounted from all the broken pieces of that day.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	11. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Honest  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: EmmettxRosalie  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Even with all of my past experiences, my trust in him never faltered. He held a soft innocence in his large powerful frame, it kept him steady and true with each passing day.

His thoughts were never filtered, his heart always held open to me. Even in games you could always see the truth behind every trick in his bright shining eyes. He called me his own personal angel, though you'd never know it by his direct, sometimes crass, language.

I didn't want poetry or some old-fashioned way of life, though.

I only wanted _him_. Emmett in all his candor.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and**stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	12. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Languid  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Just barely gaining consciousness, I slung my arm out to silence the ever annoying alarm clock.

_I'm not going anywhere just yet._

Outside the warm comfort of this bed, only the wet and cold were awaiting me; neither of which held much promise in chasing away the remnants of sleep.

The first day at a new school would be chaotic, why push myself into action just yet? I let the second's ticks away as I stretched, rotated each muscle until I took up the whole of my bed.

It was just barely enough to convince myself to face the day.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	13. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Lithe  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

She would never understand her own grace when she was so preoccupied with mine. I could try to explain it to her, to enlighten her but there was more joy in watching instead of arguing.

She was beyond stubborn.

She couldn't see the natural flow she held while in her element. Skilled hands rhythmically slicing and dicing the necessary ingredients; gentle and steady as she slid them into the chaos of oil and heat; smoothly stretching to reach the plates on the highest shelf before seamlessly gliding back to stir.

Lost in preparation, this is where she held her grace.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	14. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Morose  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Upon his departure, I was expected to just return to life as usual.

There was no '_as usual'_ for me anymore, though; I couldn't remember the routine I had before him and I didn't have it in me to fashion a new one. So instead, I just went through the basic motions under Charlie's careful watch.

My fellow students lost interest weeks ago, thankfully; one less commitment to hold to. The near constant sullen mouth and disinterested eyes kept them from trying to reconnect.

It was a welcome relief when they stopped; their cheerful nature only further worsened my moods.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	15. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

There wasn't much in the way of a plan, but I'd set one basic rule: no blood would be spilt.

I wouldn't risk it. They were not going to tarnish any part of this body.

They had destroyed me in my mortality, ripped me to shreds and left me in the streets as if I were disposable.

Nothing, not even their deaths, would wash away that night. I was unrelenting in my mission, picking them off one by one and taking them through each emotion they'd forced from me.

Then I throw them away just as they'd done to me.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	16. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Patience  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: James  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

This was always the fun part; tracking their movement and learning their behaviors before the final strike. Occasionally, delaying gratification for days just to allow my prey to feel the fear that would assault them as they realized they were being hunted.

This time, however, there were extra players involved, the challenge heightened as they grew to understand my persistence. It was only a matter of time before it ended all the same and then, it was on to a new game.

I could only hope that their presence wouldn't force me to rush this pursuit once she was trapped.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	17. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Prelude  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

The bags sat packed at the foot of my bed as I ran through a mental checklist of everything I would need for the move. I had some memories of Forks, and my mom had filled me in on all the other seemingly boring town details.

Besides the weather, the only real change would be that the lack of spur of the moment trips or random activities thought up by my wild natured mother.

While I know I'll miss her, the change of location will be a good thing. The quieter side of my nature will find comfort in Forks.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	18. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Rapacious  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Maria  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

We were ripping down territories one by one; it was only a matter of time before all of Texas was taken.

My every selfish desire was fulfilled with ease, fueling my absolute hunger for more.

More blood, more soldiers, more land and more euphoric physical play.

My greed was shared so I kept a watchful eye on my comrades; they were really just pawns in this game of defeat and conquer I had to keep their boldness in check.

In the end, it would all be mine and I'd be damned if anyone tried to take it away from me.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	19. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Red  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

The color came over my vision as the city came into sight. Everything was covered in it.

_Why are they all wearing red?_

A thousand names for all the various shades that were represented in the crowd; it'd been months since I had been lost in a color so rich.

The pigment haunts me, taking me back to every moment where it dominated my life. It's enough to further provoke the panic and nausea already present due to the current situation. Forcing myself calm, I leap from the car and immediately push towards him.

Nothing would hinder me this time.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	20. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

I often questioned if the different aromas of the humans would ever fade into the background of my senses. The scents seemed teasing but I understood why I had to stand strong. The chain of events that would follow if I were to ever lose control wouldn't be worth it and it would put me right back at square one.

Falling back on old ways also held the risk of losing Alice. That was completely unacceptable. Her constant company came in at a close second to things that I craved.

For her, I'd always work to keep myself at bay.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	21. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

I should have known to be more careful but it would take some getting used to. In Arizona, I only had to watch that I didn't trip over my own feet but, here, there were all sorts of fun wonders waiting to reunite me with the ground.

Clearing the steps, I was reminded that ice patches were my natural enemy.

One foot slid out from beneath me and the second, in its search to regain control quickly followed. It took less than a second for me to crash down to the walkway.

What a successful way to start the day.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear then hardcore edited each entry. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	22. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

Distress shorted out my thoughts as everything came crashing down upon me. I almost wondered if it would have been better to have let Laurent or the wolves finish me off. My mind spun frantically with images of Victoria's wrathful vengeance.

Without protection from the Cullen's, she could drag out torturing me for weeks. The '_what if's'_ flashed through my mind faster than they could be processed, before giving way to planning how I could possibly protect my families.

Fighting against the dizziness, shakes and a tightening chest, I forced myself to relax, to think and act before she arrived.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	23. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Vibrant  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: NessiexEdward  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

It was the bubbling laughter vibrating through the air that grabbed my attention; she held so much beauty and unrelenting vitality. It was in moments like this, at play, that it all resonated.

While he worked on blocking her thoughts, she pulled out all the tricks; a habit clearly brought on from Emmett's influence.  
The mischief echoed brightly in her eyes as she tried to shield her plans before sweeping into action.

Her rich blush spread through her glowing pale skin as a joyful smile erupted on her face in the sweet victory of successfully pouncing on her father's back.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	24. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Willing  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

I realize that I should take pause in making this decision, consider everything that I'd give up in order to keep him, and the drastic change that would occur if he ever complied.

But I was far too aware of what life would be without him and to continue living as an ever changing human while he remained the same? It was beyond me how he could entertain such a cruel notion.

He held my heart and I'd follow him to the end of the earth if it was required to make him believe my desire for this, for him.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and** stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


	25. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Worry  
Pen name: vi0lentserenity  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

* * *

I knew all of the risks that young love offered first hand, knew the lingering effects that they could leave. But, to see it in her, _my daughter_, left me at my wits end.

In her waking hours, she went through the motions but never left her numb isolation, always keeping herself miles away.  
At night, my inability haunted me through her screams brought on by nightmares beyond my imagining.

I understood how this depression could play out if someone didn't get through to her soon; all the routes that it could go and the ways I could lose her.

* * *

A/N: All thanks goes to **gypsysue** for her extremely last minute pre-read and **stolenxsanity**, who got my ass in gear. Without her I would have nothing to post, literally. Seriously, I can't thank you both enough.


End file.
